


🔱 Royal Rumble 🛡

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taemin, Boys In Love, Cock Tease, Cockslut Taemin, Cohabitation, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Hair Pulling, House Party, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Lee Sikyung is Prince Jongin, Lee Taemin is a Little Shit, Loose Chokehold/Headlocks, M/M, Made For Each Other, Magical Pregnancy, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Modern Royalty, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Prince Jongin is WHIPPED, Prince Kim Jongin | Kai, Prince Lee Taemin, Prince Taemin is an idiot, Public Sex, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex By The Road/Street, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Taemin doesn't wear underwears ㅋㅋㅋ, Teasing, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: RUMBLE - to discover the true facts about someone or something secret and often illegalJongin's life have turned around when his 'parents' died, as he found out that he was a prince of a very powerful and wealthy family. But what turned his life around more is when he met his crush, Prince Taemin on his birthday banquet party after almost a year of meeting him for the first time. Jongin thought that it would be very eventful especially Taemin know him as Lee Shikyung, the tall guy who can't defend and protect himself from harm, and the person he hates especially he was the one who stole his first kiss.Eventful, indeed. And the Royal Rumble starts.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 6
Collections: TaeKai Anonymous Submissions





	1. The Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Kai is the long lost prince of Seoul and gets accustomed to royal treatments. At his birthday banquet party, he met Prince Taemin from the other kingdom. Prince Taemin was actually his crush just when he knew that he's a prince and Taemin knew him; as someone he hates.
> 
> Trigger warnings :  
> kink discoveries, kink shaming, sex toys, sex addiction, premarital sex, voyeurism, rape plot (by the end of the story)
> 
> You can visualize the other characters :  
> Kim Yoojin is After School's Uee  
> Kim Yoonji is NS Yoon-G  
> Kim Hyojeong is SISTAR's Hyorin  
> Kim Hyeonah is 4Minute's Hyuna  
> Kim Ahyoung is Girl's Day's Yura  
> Kim Sungsoo is model and actor Kim Sungsoo  
> Lee Sora is supermodel Lee Sora
> 
> Lee Yejin is Ailee  
> Lee Chaerin is 2NE1's CL  
> Lee Sunmi is Wonder Girls' Sunmi  
> Lee Chunhee is actor and model Lee Chunhee  
> Lee Hyori is FIN K.L's Lee Hyori
> 
> Huang Xiaoming is GOT7's Jackson

"Lee Shikyung?" The tall man who stood by the front door of the villa asked him. Shikyung was fetched by a group of men with a very luxurious car so he thought that he won't be kidnapped, even if he's scared that they took him to get his internal organs in exchange for money - until the luxurious car stopped and the group of men guided him to the main entrance of the place.

"Uh yeah. Hello! It's an honor for me to meet the king. What can I do for you, your highness?"

"Your real name is Kim Jongin, and I am your father. Welcome home, my son. Welcome the only prince, everyone." As instructed, everyone - every guest and every attendant of the palace cheered and bowed to welcome him.

"Eh?" Shikyung was dumbfounded especially with the sudden welcome of the whole villa that turned out to be a discreet palace, complete with a red carpet and a sword salute.

"Huh? You must've been mistaken! I'm Lee Shikyung, not Kim Jongin. I'm not a prince and my parents are-"

"You were taken from us and was named by the people you grew up with, but we are sure that it's you. Do you remember their names?"

"Uh yes! My dad is Lee Joongi and my mom is Lee Jieun."

"Lee Joongi is a famous assassin and Lee Jieun is their mastermind. You were taken away from us during a banquet party and we have tracked them down so we know that it's you, our prince and our only son."

"So you're saying that you're my real dad?"

"Indeed, my son."

"But you're a royalty, right?"

"Yes. And you are a royalty too. Let's also say that you're the only one who fits the throne since you're my only son."

"No no no, this can't be true! What is this? A hidden camera prank? Or is this Hana Yori Dango? I've seen this on dramas and J-doramas where the poor became rich in a snap!"

"Son, you were never poor. You have a pure and golden heart, and we're very proud that you grew up well even if we weren't with you. I'm still thankful for Joongi and Jieun for taking care of you and not killing you. They treated you as their own son even if you were not their flesh but it's over now, and you're back at your real home. Come inside, I would also have to introduce you to your elder sisters." The king took him by the grand staircase where the five beautiful princesses stood.

"Yoojin, Yoonji, Hyojeong, Hyeonah and Ahyoung, he is your only brother Jongin."

"Oh my gosh, you grew up so handsomely! Hello!" His sisters greeted him and hugged him.

"I.. have lots of sisters?"

"Yeah. You have five sisters. Yoojin and Yoonji, then Hyeonah and Ahyoung are pairs of fraternal twins. Hyojeong is the only one without a twin."

"Amazing. Woah. Uhm, may I know where the queen, I mean where our mom is?"

"Sadly, she became ill when you were taken away and she didn't get to survive from depression. She passed away 5 years after you were taken away from us."

"That means I won't be able to meet her. That's sad."

"Don't worry, we made her room as your room. You'll see her pictures inside that room so you would always know your mom's face."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Lee Sora. Anyway, you should go to your room so you could rest. You could also go around the house if you want to familiarize yourself. What would you like to eat, my son?"

"My favorite is chicken so fried chicken would be good."

"Fried chicken? Would you like to have Peking Duck instead?"

"I'm not really picky when it comes to food so as long as it's tasty, it's fine." 

Jongin arrived at his room and indeed, his mom's photos were everywhere. He found out that his mom was a model that's 5'10" tall, which also justifies the height of his older sisters.

"Twin 1 are Yoojin nuna and Yoonji nuna, then Hyojeong nuna, then twin 2 are Hyeonah nuna and Ahyoung nuna. Oh my gosh. The first twins were born in 1988, then Hyojeong nuna was born in 1990.. then the second twins were born in 1992 while was born in 1994. My real birthday is January 14, 1994, which is different from the day I used to celebrate my birthday. Aigoo. And I have to also remember that my name is Kim Jongin, not Lee Shikyung. What should I do? People know me as Shikyung though.. The name that's on all my identification cards is Lee Shikyung. Uwaaah.." Jongin lied down to his bed and stared blankly onto the ceiling. He was seriously overwhelmed with the fact that he's a prince when all his life, he lived as a poor citizen who worked his ass off to buy decent clothes and eat twice a day. His life turned upside down from being an ordinary man to a lost prince in a blink of an eye, and was only taken back to reality when the door of his room slightly opened and a little boy peeked.

"Oh. Hello!" Jongin likes kids and he usually plays with the kids in his neighborhood whenever he have the time so when he saw a cute little boy peeking from his door, he immediately said hi.

"Uncle?"

"Uncle? You must be my nuna's son then. Come in! I'm nice and I like kids so it's okay!" Jongin said but the shy boy stayed by the door so he went to him instead. When he saw the boy's face, he indeed looked like him when he was young.

"What's your name?" The little boy asked shyly.

"I'm Si- ah! I'm Jongin. You are?"

"Jaebeom."

"Hello Jaebeom ah! I'm your uncle. Who's your mom?"

"Yoonji."

"Ohh so your mom is Yoonji nuna. Nice to meet you! Are you playing?"

"Yes.. I was looking for my puppy. I thought he went here.."

"You have a puppy? I love puppies too!!"

"Jaebeom ah!!! Where are you?!" The voice of another kid was heard by the hallway and the little boy looked for the owner of the voice.

"Nuna, I'm here!!!"

"Oh? Hello, prince uncle!!" A cute and bigger child went over to the little boy, and greeted him with a smile followed by a bow.

"Oh my.. hello! No need to be super formal, uncle Jongin would do. What's your name?"

"Jaekyung."

"Are you Jaebeom's sister?"

"Yes. We are Yoonji's babies."

"I see.. Yoonji nuna have cute babies. You're looking for your puppy?"

"He's already found so Jaebeom and I would play again!"

"Uhm, uncle is a bit bored. Can I play with you?"

"Yes!!" The two kids exclaimed in happiness.

Jongin played with Jaekyung and Jaebeom at the yard with their puppy, until they heard more puppy cries from the other side of the palace wall. Jongin looked over and he saw three helpless puppies left by their mom. He rescued the three puppies with the kids by his side and smiled as they fed them. The puppies were so hungry, they finished their food in no time and looked towards them with a warm gaze. Jongin was touched by the puppies' thankful eyes so he decided to adopt them much to the kids' delight.

\---

Jongin sneaked out of their palace and went to the nearest convenience store to get some snacks he could eat when he's inside his room and to get some biscuits he could feed to his nephew and niece when he plays with them. He also got some cans of dog food for the puppies he rescued. It was his first time to go outside the palace since he found out that he's Kim Jongin and not Lee Shikyung so he was also very excited to act natural, just like how he did when he was still an ordinary man.

He just got off the store when a man suddenly pushed him to the ground and made him accidentally bite his lips hard, it bled. He stayed at the ground for a while because his head hurts too, and a few snacks he bought were scattered by his side. He was just surprised when a car pulled off by the street and a blue-eyed man in a black hoodie went out from the passenger seat.

"Are you okay? Who did that to you?" The man in a black hoodie asked him with a lethal voice.

"The person inside the store.. pushed me to the ground."

"Aish punks really are going around hurting the innocent. Wait here, I gotta teach that punk a lesson." The man bravely went inside the store and glared at the man who pushed Jongin, grabbed his collar and threatened him.

"If you do something like this again, I will not let you get off. You will face the consequence from the palace. Mess with innocent people or I will mess with your life. The police will come here to get you, I'm still nice enough not to take you to the lion's pit and make you my family pets' dinner so be glad I've spared you." The man got the suspect's wrist tied together with a handkerchief and clamped it over the handle of the electric room door. If he tries to get the tie off, the electric room buttons would be activated and he would get electrified due to high voltage.

The man with blue eyes went to the counter and bought a medicine, a cold pack and a pack of tissues then went back to Jongin that haven't moved up from the ground, shedding a few tears because his legs fell asleep with cramps.

"Can you move your legs?"

"Uhm yeah." Jongin tried to move even if his legs still hurt a bit, and was able to see the other man's pale face by the lighting from the nearby lamp post.

"This might hurt a little but you're a man, you must endure this." The man treated his bleeding lips and patted it with the tissue to stop the blood from coming out.

"I'm Shikyung. What's your name?"

"I'm Taemin."

"Taemin? Like the prince of the Lee family?"

"Um."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, your highness! I didn't know, I shouldn't be spared by your guards!"

"Nah, it's okay. I went out as an ordinary person. Just think of me as a different Taemin, not the prince. That would be better."

"Oh. Okay. Hello then, Taemin. It's nice to meet you. Uhm, I don't know if this is appropriate to say but.. you're so handsome and your eyes are so beautiful. It's blue and it fits a royalty like you."

"Thanks but you have to cut it out. Anyway, the police would arrive here in a few minutes to arrest the person who made you bleed. Can you stand up now?"

"I'll try." Jongin stood up but he's still limpy. Taemin was surprised because Jongin was taller and bigger than him yet he wasn't able to protect himself.

"Ya, you're bigger and taller than me yet you weren't able to protect yourself? Aigoo. You have a useless body then! What are those legs for? For display? You should kick punks next time and don't let them push you around!"

"Yes I will! Ah, Taemin.."

"Yes?" Jongin leaned down and kissed Taemin on the lips, leaving the prince of the Lee family shocked with widened eyes.

"You're a wonderful person and I like you. We may not see each other again so I thought I should do something that would make you remember me. Thank you for being so kind and helpful to the needy. I'll remember what you said and even though it might be impossible, I hope to see you and kiss you again in the future!" Jongin winked which made Taemin shout in annoyance.

"This is sick and twisted!! How could you just kiss me like that?!?!?!"

"You have treated my wounds yourself so my lips are clean. And let's just say that I need your kiss so it would get better faster. Thank you!" Jongin winked at Taemin again who seemed to have goosebumps.

"Aish that's my first kiss!! How can you steal it?!? I hate you!" Taemin was so annoyed, angry and pissed so he immediately went to the passenger seat of his car and ordered his companion to drive away, forgetting why he went to the convenience store in the first place.

Jongin went back to the Kim palace and all the attendants of his household got hysterical when they saw his swollen lips.

"Your highness!! What happened to you? Please tell us so we could execute the suspect immediately!"

"No, I'm okay. I tripped and fell onto the ground, I bit my lip hard so it bled. I'm okay, don't worry about it and go back to what you're doing."

"As you wish, your highness." When the attendants went back to their work, Jongin touched his lips and he felt Taemin's soft and plump lips again.

"Oh my gosh, I've kissed a prince! I'm so lucky! Now he would never ever forget me." Jongin chuckled as his face blushed, forgetting that he's a prince too.

After his encounter with Prince Taemin, Jongin have searched about the prince of the Lee household and got all the information he needed to know him more. Jongin developed a crush on the other prince, printed some photos of him then placed it up beside his late mother's photos.

"Mom, he's prince Taemin from the Lee household. He's so handsome and he have a nice heart. And he have super soft and plump lips too! Hehe yes, your son was able to kiss him and now, I'm sure that he won't forget me. You like him right? He's helpful, considerate and also concerned even to people he doesn't know. He doesn't even know who I am but since I needed help, he didn't hesitate to give a hand. He even treated my wounds and it's getting better! Maybe it's getting better because of the kiss too. Hehe. Mom, please help me be close to him. I like him so much and I want to know him more, most especially see him more." Jongin smiled and tried to sleep with a smile on his face and a flushed face.

Jongin have undergone prince training, mostly with his father and trained for all the things he needed to know; things about their family, the kingdom, how to rule the people and how to win their heart aside from sword fighting and target shooting. Jongin learned everything in no time and good words have spread the entire kingdom, which made the citizens very curious of him.

The good heart of the prince have been the talk of the town as he also helped the needy, organized art classes for the kids and taught them personally along with his nephews and nieces who also played with different toddlers their age. He taught them to draw lines, curves, the colors and how to draw animals the simple way, most especially bears which were his favorite. His sisters didn't oppose it; they even supported their only brother in reaching out to people as it's also a good way to expose their kids to other people so they would be able to learn how to make friends even with those who aren't royalties like them.

\-------

"My only son, this kingdom's only prince, may I talk to you?" The king dropped by Jongin's study and smiled at his only son.

"Yes sure, your highness."

"What 'your highness'? I'm your father so you should call me dad instead."

"Oh, okay dad."

"Your birthday is coming after the new year and I will throw a banquet party as a celebration. Invite all the people you want to invite - friends, colleagues or whatever. Invite them all."

"I'm not close to a lot of people but I would definitely tell my closest friend to come."

"And another thing, Jongin, you'd be turning 25.. that banquet party would also be an event where you could pick someone as your other half. We want you to have somebody who would help you, somebody who would be with you and somebody who will love you but please be cautious, okay?" At his father's words, Jongin immediately thought of Taemin.

"Are you.. going to invite people from other kingdoms?"

"Yes, we could do that if you want. We're actually eyeing for the princesses of other kingdoms."

"Uhm, dad? Sorry but I'm gay."

"Oh! Oh alright! Good thing you told me about it this soon! I almost invited princesses and you must've hated me if I did that! Jongin, I want you to know that I won't marry you off with someone you don't like."

"Wait, you're okay with me being gay?"

"Of course! I mean, why not? Whatever your preference is, you're still my son, you'd still be the our only prince and you'd still be the king of this kingdom in the future. I would respect the things you like and I would help you with that. I'll be sure to invite all the eligible bachelors that is open to be your other half." At his dad's words, Jongin felt loved so he hugged his dad, and his dad smiled as he patted his only son's shoulder, happy that they've grown closer than ever.

\---

"Eh? The Kims have a prince and they'd be inviting all the eligible bachelors who would be open to be his other half?!" The Lee household's only prince Taemin's hope was ignited by excitement with the news about the Kim household's prince. He thought that he's the only one who likes men that's still available so he's so happy with the news.

"Yes, Taemajesty."

"Oh my gosh, I think this is my chance! Ah, I've waited so long for this to happen!! Finally, I would have a prince to love me. I'm so tired of being set up with princesses!"

"We'll confirm your attendance to the banquet party on the Kim household's guest list, Taemajesty."

"Thank you. And please, also get my coat ready. I'll make sure that I'd have the Kim household's prince so other men should also get ready to go home with a broken heart."

\---

Jongin was awakened by his nephews and nieces and as soon as he opened his eyes, the kids greeted him a happy birthday. They were led by 7-year old Jaekyung along with her 5-year old brother Jaebum and their other cousins that were younger than them.

"Happy birthday, uncle Jongin!!"

"Oh. Haha. Thank you, babies!! Ah, uncle is still sleepy but I guess I have to get up because - oh my gosh it's already 4pm?! The party would start in two hours!!!"

"That's why we got them to wake you up. Jongin, happy birthday!!" Yoonji, one of his eldest twin sister and Jaekyung and Jaebeom's mom greeted him.

"Thank you, Yoonji nuna. Though I'm still not used to celebrating my birthday during winter."

"You'll have to get used to it from today then. Our other sisters would help you with this banquet party so don't be nervous. We'll also help you with the dashing gentlemen our dad have invited."

"So dad told you.."

"Yes and we're very okay with it! Thank you for opening yourself up to us. With this, we could understand and help you more."

"Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing. Anyway, better wash up! We'll wait for you at the makeup room. Babies, let's go! I got some cookies for you!" Yoonji smiled as she teased the kids with freshly-baked cat tongue cookies, and the kids immediately left their uncle alone.

Jongin wanted to slap himself when he arrived at the huge and pretty makeup room. It was filled with different types of makeup for face, eyes and lips from different luxury brands, along with a lot of hair products. The room was extended with a walk-in closet full of clothes - winter coats, formal Prince coats, business attires, casual clothes down to designer brand shirts and jeans. Shoes were also placed neatly at a separate rack ranging from flip flops, to sandals, to sneakers then to formal leather shoes and winter boots. Jongin was very amazed since he never had those things before and he never thought he'd ever have them one day as it's very expensive. He have only been using 3 shirts, 2 hoodies and 1 button down shirt, then 2 jeans and 1 black pants before he knew that he's a prince.

His sisters were there to help him: Ahyoung took care of his looks, Yoojin styled his hair and Hyeonah picked his attire. After an hour, their other sister Hyojeong went to the room to check them.

"Oh wow, my brother looks so good! Uhm, better make it fast because in 30 minutes, dad and I would welcome all our guests. And Jongin, someone's looking for you." She smiled and presented a tall man with well-styled hair and gorgeous clothes which made him look like a rich bachelor, even if he is not.

"Woah, Shikyung ah! Ah, sorry. Prince Jongin!!" The tall man apologized and bowed in front of the prince, which made Jongin's sisters chuckle.

"Wonshik!! I miss you so much!!"

"Wow, you look so good!! I can't believe that I'd ever see you like this!!"

"I'm still the Shikyung that you know, even if I am really Kim Jongin."

"Woah, really. Alright, I would just wait for you downstairs. Take your time and happy birthday, your highness."

"Cut it out! Aigoo later I will really get a revenge. I'm sure the food is already served so stuff yourself first!"

"Alright! I'll just enjoy the feast they've prepared for you." When Wonshik left, Jongin became teary eyed. He miss his best friend so much since they're living a bit far from each other when they have been neighbors since they were kids. Good thing he was able to grace his party so Jongin felt good.

"Okay, wear these and everything would be great! Our baby brother looks so handsome! Your body proportions are really of a model." Yoojin gave him a chain ring and smiled at the sight of her only brother, a bit emotional especially when they have waited so long to see him again.

"Nuna, all of us are children of models though. Dad and mom are both models, right?"

"Yeah, they were actually supermodels. And I can see that you got the best proportions, especially we gain weight easily."

"No.. don't think about your body appearance, what matters is you eat healthy and you eat well. Enjoy the food and you'll enjoy life too."

"Jongin, it's time to go down. We'll present you to the world. Let's go!" Ahyoung got his hand and she accompanied her brother to the balcony. 

Jongin was in awe as he saw the number of guests by the banquet hall. Everyone look good in their ball gowns and suits. The princes and the eligible bachelors were all well-dressed and it made Jongin's heart flutter.

"They.. they look so nice."

"Of course they would, as they dressed up for you. Happy birthday to our one and only prince. Happy birthday to our baby brother. Happy birthday, Jongin ah." His sisters have hugged him before they let him go down the staircase.

"My prince! How are you feeling?" His dad was all smiles as he welcomed Jongin to the grand ballroom.

"I'm nervous, dad."

"Don't be. They should be the one nervous because they'll meet you tonight. Come on, I'll introduce you to them."

Jongin got introduced to the numbers of guests his dad invited; some business partners, some media men, some political connections then to the eligible men who went on their own feet, hoping to find a dashing date for the night but mostly hoping that they'd be able to take the prince's heart.

Prince Jongin was introduced to the other princes of the nearby kingdom, namely Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho and Cho Kyuhyun. They are from the very wealthy families and they seem to like Jongin, but Jongin only thought of them as acquaintances. He was also introduced to Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, and Park Chanyeol - the musicians, and also to the language masters and business tycoons Wu Yifan and Zhang Yixing. Kang Dongho, Choi Minki, Yoon Jeonghan, Moon Junhui and Wang Jackson, the princes from the different islands of Korea and China were also there to wish him a happy birthday.

It's 8pm and the palace doors were already closed when the guards went to his father and said that another prince just arrived.

"Oh my, he arrived a bit late. Let him in, he must be hungry for travelling far and wide just to come to our dear prince's party."

"As you wish, your highness."

"Uhm, may I know the name of the prince? So I would know how to greet him as he come in." Jongin asked before the guards went away.

"It's prince Taemin of the Lee household, your highness."

"Oh my gosh!" Jongin's eyes widened and his heart pumped. He never expected prince Lee Taemin to come. He found some of the prince attractive but now that the prince of the Lee household - the Lee Taemin that he know have arrived, he pushed all his thoughts to the side as he became so excited to meet him again.

Jongin went back to the makeup and closet room and found a pretty black Victorian mask made with lace. Everyone have already met him except for Lee Taemin so he wanted to give the other prince a surprise.

"I hope he still remembers me." He touched his lips, remembering how plump and soft Taemin's lips were when he kissed him almost a year ago, a few days since he just arrived at the palace.

"Lee Taemin, I'll make you remember me tonight. I hope you're ready for me." 

Jongin found his target at a table alone as he was still eating dinner, while the other guests were all at the dance floor. He was already introduced to all of his guests except for Taemin, and he planned to have a super memorable way to introduce himself to the prince.

He got a plate of peking duck and roast beef, sausages and cheeses along with a serving of margherita pasta, dinner rolls and a glass of the fruit punch then sat beside Taemin.

"Good evening, prince Taemin."

"You.. you know me?"

"Of course, you're quite popular and very handsome." Jongin was so happy to see the blue-eyed prince after so long and the fact that they're talking.

"Thank you.. but I'm not interested unless you are Kim Jongin."

"Oh, so you went here in high hopes that he'd date you?"

"Why not? I mean, I've waited this for so long. I'm tired getting set up with princesses when I want a prince."

"A fierce competitor."

"Hah, you must be from far away to say that. Seeing those men, those princes.. most of them are already partners. Byun Baekhyun is with Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo is with Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan is with Zhang Yixing, then Kang Dongho is with Choi Minki, and of course Yoon Jeonghan is with Moon Junhui. My only competitor here is actually Wang Jackson, and you. Ah, I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask for your name, your highness."

"I'm Lee Shikyung."

"That name sounds familiar."

"I bet the face looks familiar too." Jongin took his mask off and Taemin was a bit shocked to see the same face he helped at the convenience store almost a year ago, the same face of the person who stole his first kiss.

"Oh yeah. Your face looks familiar. It's a common face and I'm not too bothered with you as my competitor."

"Woah, the sass! I like it."

"Just eat and I have to finish this so I could meet Prince Jongin later. Ah, he must be really handsome. He have been the talk of the town for his golden heart." Taemin said which made Jongin blush.

"So you haven't seen him yet?"

"No. I just arrived and I arrived late because I sneaked out of our palace."

"Why would a prince like you sneak out of your own palace?"

"I was scheduled to have a date with a princess today but I went here instead."

"Aw, that must be so annoying."

"It is! So now I have to finish everything fast so I would be presentable to Prince Jongin later on."

"Good luck to you then. But really, you don't remember me?"

"Maybe I have seen your face because just as I said, your face is common."

"You helped me when I was pushed to the ground by a man in front of a mart. My lips bled and you cleaned it for me. As a thank you, I kissed you."

"Shut up, I don't want to remember how you stole my first kiss! I preserved that to kiss the Kim's only prince!! Aish."

"Oh. Alright. I'm sorry. But that won't change the fact that I've kissed you first before prince Jongin himself."

"Aish please stop!! It's annoying!"

"Do you want to date me, if ever prince Jongin rejects you?"

"No! I'm sure he won't reject me! I'll seduce him! I'll make him fall in love with me! Aish this guy is really annoying!" Taemin furrowed his eyebrows while Jongin enjoyed teasing and annoying him.

"Ah, the food is good. I'm full now. I'll see you around, sweetie. Ah, prince Jongin might've been waiting for me."

"Nooo! I'll make sure that he'll pick me, he'll marry me and he'll save me from my loneliness!"

"Let's see." Jongin stood up and walked towards the grand staircase, going up to his room while Taemin followed him by gaze. Taemin's hands were shaking because he somehow felt that he lost, because he thought that the prince bastard who stole his first kiss was on his way to seduce prince Jongin in his room so he hurriedly went to the bathroom and cleaned his mouth free of food, took a few breath gums and went upstairs.

"I'll stay here for an hour or two. I think my head would explode from all the guests that I've interacted with. I'm perfectly fine. I'll come down later too, I'll just freshen up. Please tell dad to take over the party for the meantime." The voice from the room was heard by the corridor and Taemin was sure that it's from the prince's room so he got ready.

"Alright, your highness." After the attendant left, he slowly opened the door of the room. It's dark and quiet with all the lights turned off except for the illuminance from his bathroom, the only sound being heard was from the shower.

"Nice, he's taking a shower. I'm still fresh, this would work." Taemin went by the bed and took his clothes off. He mentally thanked himself for going to the party prepared - his ass was already lubed and he got a butt plug inserted so he's very ready for the birthday prince's cock. It's his main agenda for tonight - to seduce the prince and to go home as the one he'd choose to be with, among all the guests and eligible bachelors who came. He laid down the bed and covered himself with the duvet, just in time before the prince went out of the shower with only a towel on his waist.

"Ah, now I could feel at ease. Silence is still my friend. Ah, my pillows are super comfy and a bit cold.. it's perfect to-" 

"Jongin.." as soon as Jongin laid down the bed, he heard a familiar voice. He knows that it's Taemin but he was surprised because he was beside him, on his bed and under the duvet.

"Wait.. who are you?" Jongin asked as Taemin got his hands over the towel, rubbing his palms against Jongin's crotch.

"I'm prince Taemin. I've waited so long for you, please take me and make me your other half.."

"Wait! But-"

"I know we haven't met yet but we'd eventually do this so why wait, right? I'm here and I've come for you.. please take me."

"Isn't this a bit too fast?"

"Just like what I've said, I've already waited for so long." Taemin wasn't able to handle it so he went on top of Jongin and kissed him. The moonlight from the opened window is their only source of light so it was more 'romantic' for Jongin.

Jongin missed the touch of Taemin's plump and soft lips on his own so he kissed back. Their kisses were a bit rough for their 'first' encounter but Taemin didn't hold back. He was getting hard and he wanted to get Jongin his hardest so they could enjoy the night.

"I went here with a gift.. you'll open it soon but first.. I have to prepare you." Taemin took the towel off Jongin's waist and went to kiss, lick and suck his slowly hardening cock. He didn't have to wait for so long as Jongin got hard because of Taemin's mouth, who's doing his best in deep throating him.

"Wait I think I'm-"

"That's enough.. now you have to open your present." Taemin got Jongin's hand and guided it to his ass. Jongin's dick got harder as he touched the butt plug but he didn't take it out at once. Instead, he slowly moved it in and out of Taemin's hole which made the other prince moan in pleasure.

"So.. this is my gift?"

"Yes!! Yes please open your gift! You're such a fucking tease, I think I won't have to worry about loving you. I'll fall harder with your ways of teasing.." Taemin became a moaning mess as Jongin took the butt plug out slowly.

"You want this, right?"

"Yes, I want this and I need this big cock of yours. Fill me."

"Are you sure? You should never regret this, okay?"

"How could I regret something I've wanted and waited for a long time? Give it to me, I have been good and it's all for you."

"Okay." Jongin rolled Taemin towards the bed and went on top of him. Good thing he have his lube within reach (he keeps it there everytime he needs to use it for his fleshlight, when he jerks off while thinking of Taemin) and squeezed a good amount to lather onto his cock. Taemin moaned as he caressed Jongin's lean body, his muscles toned because of working in lots of physical labor-based jobs when he was still Lee Shikyung.

'I'm.. I'll be going in, okay?"

"Yes please!" Taemin grabbed Jongin's face and kissed him as Jongin slowly pushed his cock in. Taemin felt how good, thick and big the prince's cock was and moaned out of pleasure in return. Jongin was so happy because he finally fucked Taemin when he thought that he could only do it in his dreams or when he's jacking off.

"You're so good! But I'm good too, right? I've preserved myself for you.. I've held back from all the temptations around me. I've been a good boy, thank you for this awesome reward."

"Shit, it's your first time?"

"Yes it is! It's only for you and I'm happy that I'm finally filled by you."

"Gosh.. Taemin.. I have to move.."

"Go on, move for me.. tease me, kiss me, fill me up."

"As you wish, Taemajesty." Jongin moved and thrusted while Taemin moaned loudly. He didn't care if the palace attendants would hear him. Besides, he's inside the prince's room, and the prince could have birthday sex whenever he wants, with anyone he would like to spend the night with.

"You're so.. big, you fill me up well! Your cock is really meant for my ass!"

"I never thought you're into dirty talking."

"I should do that too, since I went here to seduce you. Good thing I didn't have a hard time doing that especially now that you're successfully inside me."

"You're right.. Actually, I don't think you'd ever have a hard time. I just didn't expect that we would meet and end up like this so soon."

"Just like what I said, I went here to seduce you and I went here prepared to get fucked by you. I'm happy that my plan went well."

"You're unbelievable. So you like me that much?"

"Of course! I mean, we may not be personally close but I know you have a good heart. Plus we're the same age and out of all the bachelors that went here, I'm the only one available. Well, I only have at least one competitor but I promise, I'm the best choice over Wang Jackson and Lee Shikyung."

"Lee Shikyung?"

"Yeah, that bastard who annoyed me. I thought he followed you here. He might've got lost along the numerous rooms. It's a good thing I've found you."

"Oh.. anyway, should we just enjoy tonight?"

"Of course, my prince! I hope I made you feel good tonight too. Happy birthday."

"It's indeed a happy birthday for me, to spend this night with such a lovely man like you." Jongin kissed Taemin and thrusted as fast as he can while pumping Taemin's cock, until both of them came.

The two prince stayed at the bedroom as they talked to get to know each other, until they agreed to enjoy further with their second round, third round, fourth round until they ran out of cum to release, and agreed to sleep together for the night.

Jongin slept soundly with Taemin in his arms, but was awakened when the other prince tried his best to let go from the hug.

"Huh? Good morning, Taemin." Jongin greeted with a grin and sleepy eyes.

"What the fuck?!?! Who.. why are you here?! Lee Shikyung, why are you here and why are you naked?! Oh my gosh, did prince Jongin left and you went inside this room afterwards?! Ya, did you took advantage of me?!?!"

"Wait wait hold up!!! Aish I knew it, you'd be like this!! Taemin, calm down."

"How could I calm down?! Prince Jongin, you have a trespasser here!!! This guy took advantage of me, your other half!!"

"Ya people might still be sleeping!!"

"I know they are still sleeping, that's why I'm screaming to wake them up!! Prince Jongin, please help!!"

"Taemin, I am Jongin!! I am Kim Jongin!!"

"Huh? Now you're pretending to be prince Jongin?? No, you're Lee Shikyung!! Aish my body is only for the prince!! It's only for Jongin!!" Jongin was annoyed so he shut Taemin up with a kiss.

"Feel that? It's me! I am Jongin!! Okay, I know I've introduced myself as Shikyung but I am Kim Jongin, the only prince of the Kim household."

"You better shut up because I'll get the guards drag you out of this palace!! Oh my gosh Jongin, where did you go?!"

"Taemin!!! Look at me, look at my body! I am full of the marks you've made. If you want, you could touch my dick, it's the same dick you blew and the same dick that have fucked you last night! It's me, if you want to have further proof, make it hard and feel it inside you again!"

"What a pervert!!! Aish I can't believe this!!" Taemin was losing it so he just grabbed the forgotten towel and covered himself.

"Jongin!!! Jongin!!! What's happening there?" He heard a knock and his older sister Yoojin's voice outside his room, worried.

"Ah? It's fine nuna! Uhm, we're just fighting over something we can't find!"

"Oh okay. Please tell Prince Taemin that breakfast is ready and to eat first before he goes home okay?"

"Okay!! Heard that? Let's get dressed and we'll eat breakfast."

"Do you think I would eat breakfast with you?! I have to find prince Jongin and get you executed for taking advantage of his other half!!" Taemin went out of the room after wearing his clothes and went to ask about Jongin from the attendants. Of course, all the attendants told him that Jongin was in his room.

"Prince Taemin! Good morning! Have a seat, the breakfast is ready!" Sungsoo, Jongin's dad and the king of the Kim household invited Taemin over the table and of course, he obeyed.

"Uhm, thank you for this."

"So I guess my son have already picked the one he would want to be with. Nice choice. I'm glad that it's you."

"But your highness.. I was.. I was taken advantage by someone else!! Someone else is inside the room!! Prince Jongin is nowhere to be found!!"

"What do you mean 'taken advantage'? And you're saying there's someone else?"

"Uhm, I was with Jongin but I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was with a different person! I was with Jongin but I woke up with someone named Lee Shikyung!!"

"Someone called my name?" Jongin finally showed up at the dining table after wearing a sweater to cover all the marks and hickeys Taemin gave him.

"Oh!!! Good thing you finally arrived. Prince Taemin is talking about you. I'm sorry, what was it?!"

"That guy! That guy took advantage of me!! When prince Jongin went out of the room, he went inside and took advantage of me!! I'm so sorry, your highness! I wasn't able to defend myself!" Taemin felt embarrassed with the fact that he stayed at the palace but was taken advantage by a prince of another kingdom, inside the room of the household's prince he fancied.

"I'm so sorry for that, prince Taemin but he is Jongin." The king calmly said and pointed to Jongin.

"Eh?"

"I told him I am Shikyung and Jongin but he doesn't believe me."

"Yes, he told me that he is Lee Shikyung from another kingdom!"

"Ah, son, you should've told him the truth. Prince Taemin, we're very sorry for the confusion but Lee Shikyung and Kim Jongin are only one person. Shikyung is Jongin and Jongin is Shikyung."

"WHAT?!?! But how?!"

"I was a lost prince when I was still a baby and I was named Lee Shikyung by the parents I grew up with. When they died, my real family took me back. I learned that my real name is Kim Jongin, not Lee Shikyung and I am a prince, not just an ordinary guy."

"This can't be real.."

"This is real, prince Taemin. Kim Jongin have met you even before he became the prince he is today. That night outside the convenience store was our first encounter."

"Oh? So he's the one who helped you?" Sungsoo asked and was relieved that the prince his son picked was someone with a kind and helpful heart.

"Yes dad. And he's the guy I kissed. He's also the guy that have been on my mind since then, that's why I'm so happy to see him at my banquet birthday party. Taemin, I never thought you like men too because you told me you hated me after I stole your first kiss."

"Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing!"

"And dad, I've decided now. He's the one I want to be with, I want him to be my other half, only if he agrees with it."

"Prince Taemin, would you agree to be our prince's other half?"

"Uhm.. I'm so sorry, I caused such a mess. I don't deserve to be here. I'll just go home and please, just forget about what happened. Thank you for being nice to me but really, I can't do this."

"Aw. That's sad. But we won't force you in this. I just wish you'd also find someone who would want to be with you, even if it's not our Jongin."

"Taemin, it's okay! I don't mind and I'm very sorry for not telling you about it too! I swear it's fine!" Jongin tried to clarify things up to make Taemin comfortable, though he's sure the other prince was too embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry, your highness." Taemin went away from the palace with his head bowed down, seriously embarrassed and humiliated because of his own antics.

Jongin was seriously devastated because his happiness lasted only for a night. As soon as the day started, his hopes to be with Lee Taemin have shattered. He saw it coming but he knows that it was his fault because he didn't tell him the truth. He played dirty and now, the consequence of Taemin leaving him became his reality.

Jongin made someone look after Taemin and to inform him about his whereabouts. One day, he got news that Taemin went out for an arranged date with a princess.

"Tsch. So now he's trying to forget me by dating a girl? Where did that _'Prince Taemin is only for prince Jongin'_ go?" Jongin was annoyed so he immediately went to where Taemin was. Indeed, he saw Taemin talking to a girl he somehow recognize.

"Oh? Prince Jongin?! Oh my gosh it's you!" The girl didn't hold herself back and tried to get Jongin's attention.

"You know me?" Jongin was surprised, he never thought that the girl knows him.

"Of course! You're very famous these days!"

"How come it was like that.. haha. Thanks anyway. Uhm, you're on a date?"

"Uhm yeah! Hello, I'm Seulgi from the Kang's kingdom. Then my date, prince Taemin."

"Oh, hello prince Taemin. Long time no see."

"Um." Taemin's answer was just short and emotionless.

"You know each other?"

"Maybe more than that. We kind of.. hang around for a few hours and parted because he didn't like me." Jongin said, intently looking at Taemin.

"So you two.. oh. I'm so sorry! But hey, I could be your friend! Actually I'm not really into dating but I'd be very happy to be a friend!"

"Ah, Taemin might not like it though. Anyway, enjoy your date! I'm sorry for the interruption." Jongin went and stayed at another table that is a bit far from Taemin and Seulgi's table.

"So you're.. gay?" Seulgi tried to be careful not to offend nor make Taemin feel bad so she asked him with a very soft voice.

"Yes. I'm gay."

"Did you go to his party?"

"Yes."

"May I know what happened?"

"That guy is a trickster but I was at fault too. I didn't research further before I went to his party. I know him as a different person, and was so shocked to find out that he was really Kim Jongin."

"Aw. But hey, he seems to like you! If it's pride then let go if it! It's better to swallow your pride than to lose someone who loves you because of it!"

"You think so?"

"Yes! Or if you're still not over it, you could use it to your advantage! He likes you then you could make him fall hard! Then you could trick him too!"

"Oh, thanks for the idea."

"So you hate him that much to agree with a revenge plot?"

"Yes, I really hate him so much." The scars from the day he was humiliated was still there, so Taemin was determined to get back to Jongin, even if he'd have to play dirty.


	2. Yes Or Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW because of curses, kink shaming, impact play (hair pulling) and breathplay (light chokehold)

Jongin still felt bad towards Taemin a few weeks after the incident so he went back to their neighborhood as the laid back poor boy Lee Shikyung to hang around with his best friend Wonshik. They ate street foods at food tents, went to play at playgrounds like they used to when they were still kids and shared twin ice cream pops. Jongin wants to relieve his heartache and even if he can't do anything about it, he was happy because he could talk about it with his best friend.

"You know what, I miss you. Everything is different now, your house is so quiet plus my life is too boring without you. I miss you! But I know you're living a good life so I'm very happy for you too. You deserve it a lot." Wonshik said, careful not to offend his childhood friend that was actually a prince.

"I told you, I could give you a position at the palace! I've been telling you about it for a while!"

"No, I would never use you just to win in life. And this is my world, the world I grew up in. I was born poor so I would do my best to earn money and live a good life. It may not be as good as your life but I would work hard to live a favorable one, at least."

"Wonshik Wonshik Wonshik, you'll be able to win in life! I could help you! Besides, I also grew up with you. It's just that-"

"It's just that you were born rich, you just got robbed of that by the people you've treated as parents. Even if you grew up in my world, in the end, you're still prince Jongin."

"Can you at least just let me help you? And I promise, you won't regret it. You could still work hard and do your best, it's just that I won't let your dream be forgotten. It's fine."

"Okay, I guess I should give in then. If I could help you in some way too, please tell me and I'll do my best."

"You want to help me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!! Of course, I'd help my best friend in any way I can, at least except for money. You know that I don't have much."

"Hahaha of course it's not about money! I just need your help on something, or maybe someone. Let's drink by the convenience store, I'm in the mood for some soju."

"Ah, I miss drinking soju! The palace is filled with expensive alcoholic drinks but soju is still the best!! Yaaaah." Jongin said as he finished a shot with Wonshik.

"I won't have to worry, right? Your drivers would pick you up here?"

"Yes yes yes. Ah, life. That night.. my real birthday, I had a lot of fun! But the fun didn't last. When the morning came, he went away."

"Why? What happened?"

"Remember Lee Taemin? The guy I sat at the table with, the late prince?"

"Oh, the late prince. The pretty one! Oh what about him?"

"He.. he went to my room and he told me to fuck him."

"Eh?? He told you that?"

"Yeah. He wanted to be my other half so he told me to fuck him. And you know what's crazy? I did fucked him. It was a great night but when the morning came, he saw my face and he went away."

"The fuck? Which stupid prince would run away from that face? Damn, I never thought pretty boy is that stupid.."

"It's because he knows this face as Lee Shikyung's face, not Kim Jongin's face."

"Ah! So he thought he got fucked by someone else other than Kim Jongin?"

"Bingo."

"Aw. It's a sad story. It's a one night only event. It's okay, you could choose another prince you could get along with anyway. It's not the end of the world for you - it's just the beginning, my friend. Give yourself a break then you could move on and date someone else who won't run away from you."

"Almost all those princes were already partners.. except for one. Wang Jackson."

"Oh? The one that looks like a model too? The one with the blue hair?"

"Yes yes! He's handsome too! If Taemin won't like to be my other half then maybe Jackson would like to be one. What do you think, Wonshik ah?"

"Of course, it's a big NO because you're mine." A familiar voice suddenly joined the two intoxicated best friends who were also surprised by the appearance of another prince.

Taemin found Jongin with another guy by the al fresco seats of a convenice store, drinking his heart out. He's still conflicted if he'd approach Jongin this way, especially he's with someone else. He doesn't want to be humiliated again and he's quite anxious about it so he just eavesdropped for a bit to also think about his plan.

"Yes yes! He's handsome too! If Taemin won't like to be my other half then maybe Jackson would like to be one. What do you think, Wonshik ah?" The tipsy Jongin said, not realizing that Taemin was by his side already.

"Of course, it's a big NO because you are mine." Taemin said with a serious voice and a straight face while the two best friends blinked to see if he's real and if he's not just a hallucination.

"Huh? Taemin?"

"Hello, my other half." Taemin said as he gave Jongin a kiss on his cheek.

"Wait. You just left our palace and said that you can't do it, then now you're saying that you're my other half?"

"Yes. I only needed time to think and I've decided now. I would be your other half, whether you like it or not. I won't give you any choice, it's just yes or yes."

"Eh?"

"Kim Jongin, you've got my first kiss and also my virginity so you should be responsible for it. You should protect your ownership also known as me so let's get married." Taemin said, still very serious with his words while Jongin was totally confused.

"Huh?! Wait, now you want to get married?!"

"I do, and I got all my things with me because I would be living with you from tonight onwards. Hello to you too! I'm sorry but I have to take my man home. Uhm, here's something for you. I hope it's enough!" Taemin left an envelope full of cash for Wonshik and dragged Jongin away from the table.

"Wait!! My head is spinning!"

"You've gotta endure, my prince. My car is near."

"Gosh Taemin I'm.. my head is really spinning! I might pass out at this street!!"

"Hold on closer to me!! Don't slip down!! Ya my pants!!" Jongin was too weak but he hold onto Taemin's clothes tightly until he pulled Taemin's track pants down.

"Oh my gosh.. you didn't wear any underwear?" Jongin was too surprised to see that Taemin have gone commando, while Taemin just stared at him on the ground. 

"I rarely wear underwear and I'm not sorry for that. Now, give my pants back and get up!!!"

"Huh? You're getting.. hard." Jongin was feeling something different than being dizzy and being shocked so when he stood back up, hectried his best to clear his mind.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to hurry up!" Taemin arranged himself and his track pants back as Jongin tried his best to stand up without any help.

"I see. You have this kink.. should we?"

"What?"

"Kiss me then I'll show you what it is.." like an obedient boy, Taemin kissed Jongin's lips even if it reeks of soju. Their kiss became heated especially when Jongin leaned Taemin over his car.

"Kneel down and make me hard." As expected, Taemin knelt down, unzipped and unbuttoned Jongin's pants then freed his half hard erection. Taemin instantly took Jongin's cock inside his mouth and bobbed his head before he kissed and licked the shaft.

"Fuck!! You're so good!" Jongin got hard especially when Taemin swallowed with his mouth still full of his cock. When Taemin felt all of Jongin's dick inside his mouth, he stopped.

"You're.. you're already hard." Taemin licked his lips and gave kitten kisses to the head as he looked at Jongin's eyes.

"Okay. Turn around.."

"Jongin.. here?"

"Yes, here. Do you want it or not?"

"I want it."

"Be a good boy then." Taemin turned around with Jongin's body leaning over him.

"Gosh, I really love you.. thank you for coming back to me."

"Just.. just give it to me! Make it fast! We're still out by the street!"

"I know. And I know you like this.. having sex in public. So you're that kinky, huh?" Jongin's hands roamed around Taemin's abdomen, his crotch and on his butt. Jongin teased Taemin's ass with his finger while the other prince moaned loudly.

"I.. still have lots of kinks.. please Jongin.."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"Please fuck you? Where?"

"Here.."

"Here?"

"Oh my gosh fuck you!! Please fuck me here by the street!! Having sex in public is one of my kinks so please just fuck me and make me feel good!"

"That's another kink.. you want to beg for you to get fucked."

"Uh yeah."

"Okay, since you asked for it nicely, I'll give it to you."

"Please.. I'm always ready and slicked so no need to worry about preparing me"

"That's another kink? You make sure that you're always well-stretched and lubed so you could sink down on my cock anytime, anywhere?"

"Yes, I make myself ready and slicked so I could sit on your cock anytime, anywhere. Please, Jongin please.."

"Okay." Jongin bent Taemin a bit by the car, then pounded onto him from the back.

"Fucking shit!! Oh my god Jongin!!" Taemin moaned and cried Jongin's name against the car as he thrusted into him. Jongin loves Taemin's moans so he reached forward and pumped Taemin's cock, which made Taemin scream out in the street.

"Jongin!!! So good!!"

"Come on, baby. Scream it louder so the neighborhood could hear you. Scream it louder so they would know what we're doing." Jongin was losing his energy little by little and he needed something to hold onto so he grabbed Taemin's hair and pulled his head backwards. Taemin moaned again and Jongin smirked as he discovered another kink.

"Do you like this too? Do you like it too whenever I pull your hair while I fuck you?"

"Yes!! Yes I love it!!"

"How about this? Tell me if you want me to stop.." Jongin wrapped his arm around Taemin's neck in a loose chokehold, and Taemin moaned in pleasure again. With only a few pumps, Taemin screamed as he came onto Jongin's hand. Taemin rode out his climax while Jongin madly thrusted in and out. He was very turned on by Taemin's debauched look so he didn't last long and came inside Taemin's ass.

Both Taemin and Jongin got their energy drained so they decided to sleep inside the car with the heater on and they would just went home when the sun is already out.

Taemin didn't wait for Jongin to wake up and drove to the Lee household's palace. Their family's attendants helped him carry Jongin by his waist and shoulders then made him lay down on his bed. As soon as the attendants left, Taemin joined Jongin by his bed, snuggled by his chest and fell asleep again.

When Jongin woke up, he was surprised to see a bunch of dildos mounted at the floor, by the wall and by the corner of the table inside the room. He have discovered Taemin's another kink - he likes to play with sex toys.

Jongin roamed around Taemin's room and saw that he have butt plugs, vibrators of different sizes, cock rings, strap restraints, ropes, bondage cuffs and harnesses.

"Jongin…" Taemin moaned in his sleep and just like a magnet, Jongin went back to cuddle with Taemin.

As soon as Taemin woke up, shock have been written on his face especially Jongin was already wide awake.

"So.. you're into those toys?" Jongin was shy as he asked Taemin about the sex toys scattered inside his room.

"Uhm.. kind of. Yeah. I'm sorry if it shocked you! But if it's not your thing, it's fine! Those toys are meant to be used when I'm alone anyway."

"I.. uhm. I don't mind trying other things. I mean, only if you'd want me to. I'm still inexperienced.."

"Me too! I mean.. I was really a virgin when it happened and since that night, I bought those one by one. Well, I must confess that I had my first dildo before I met you and before we had sex.. and used that to stretch me up and prepare myself for something big."

"I see.."

"Jongin, would it be okay if we.. try to experiment with my toys?"

"Uhhhmmm.. so you're asking me now if I want to play with you?"

"Yeah. Jongin, do you want to play with me?" Taemin asked shyly but the look in his eyes changed when Jongin smiled and nodded at him.

Jongin stayed at Taemin's palace for a week as they experimented playing with the different toys Taemin have. He likes it and being the dominant one, he wanted to surprise Taemin by giving him more toys that they could use in the future. After his usual work as a prince, he immediately ordered his gifts for Taemin and got it shipped the next day.

Taemin was out to do his work as a prince too, but after that, he met up with Seulgi.

"So.. how's your plan? Is it working?" Seulgi asked as she sipped on her piña colada.

"Yeah. He seemed to like everything I do with him because he's whipped for me."

"But are you really going to do this for revenge? Are you really planning to make him fall in love with you only to leave him afterwards?"

"Of course! I'm just playing and he's now also playing along, but I have my heart guarded unlike him. He may even be playing with his real feelings and emotions all these time."

"I guess he really loves you. May I ask, would there be a possibility that you'd fall in love with him too?"

"No way! He have made me a laughing stock, I don't think I'd want to live with him for the rest of my life!" Taemin made a sarcastic laugh and for some reasons, Seulgi wasn't feeling good about Taemin's plan.

"What if he asks for your hand in marriage?"

"Marriage? Uhm.. maybe that could be arranged, especially it would be my family and kingdom's advantage. I could agree to that but loving him.. nah. That'd be impossible."

"Even if he treats you right?"

"Nope, treating me right would never be enough for me to give my love to him. I'm not an easy man." Taemin wanted to throw up with just thinking about what Seulgi said so he just sipped on his pomegranate blueberry tea.

"What if he accepts you for who you are along with what you like and what you hate? Would you still hate him? Would you still continue this? Would you still make him fall for you only to break his heart?"

"I don't think that would ever happen. He doesn't even know me, he doesn't know who I really am. He haven't even met my family yet."

"What if he meets them?"

"I'm sure it won't be a reason that'd be enough for me to love him."

"What if he wants to build a family with you? You know, adopt kids and live with love?"

"Kids? I.. I don't like kids."

"Oh. Jongin would have a hard time with you, then. Good luck to him but most of all, good luck to you, too."

"Thanks. I'm quite confident, I'll win this. He trampled on me and laughed, this may look like a payback but this is just Lee Taemin's return. I'll make him see who I really am and I'll make him realize that he messed with the wrong man."

Jongin was so happy to be with Taemin by his side as they officially lived together at his room, while Taemin was still on to take revenge against him for the deception and betrayal he felt when he introduced himself as Lee Shikyung - giving him a huge embarrassment he couldn't fathom to accept as he's also a royalty. Jongin was still oblivious of it, until he got news from his spies about Taemin and Seulgi's meeting, and Taemin's plans on making him fall hard in love only to leave him devastated in the end.

That night, Jongin went to Wonshik and asked for advice. The prince's best friend told him to just play along and make Taemin fall in love while also guarding his heart since he have already found out the truth. Wonshik told him that "A bunch of plans could be countered by a bunch of more well-executed plans" so Jongin went back to the palace and onto Taemin's arms just like the usual, keeping the fact that Taemin was just acting as he started acting too. He did the same things to Taemin - take him out on dates, spend their time together at their room naked then fucked him as much as he can, with a few more efforts to make the other prince fall for him too, even if in the end, everything isn't real.

"Hello baby! I got a present for you!" Jongin presented a box to Taemin as soon as they arrived in his room.

"Present? For what?"

"Uhm, I got a present just because I feel like giving you one."

"Aw. You're so sweet! Thank you."

"Come on, open it up!"

"Oh what could it be? Oh! Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful!" Taemin pulled out the gothic choker and corset ensemble. Taemin loves gothic and victorian stuffs so he was very happy to receive it.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!! I love it so much!! I really love the designs! It's so intricate and very classy. Thank you for this! I'm sorry, I don't have a present for you."

"It's totally fine. I don't need the gifts since you're enough for me. Actually, I still have a few presents but I think it would be shipped tomorrow or on the next days."

"Aigoo you're so thoughtful! I never thought I'd see this super sweet side of you."

"It's my way of saying thank you for staying with me. I love you!"

"No problem. Besides, I chose to be with you too!"

On the next days, Taemin received a lot more gifts including dildo panties, penis gag, speculum dilator, partner-controlled butt plugs and anal hook. Taemin might've played hard but Jongin played harder especially he knows that everything they've been doing would just break them in the end as memories of fake love they'd remember all their lives.

\-------

A month have passed and the couple's journey on exploring their kinks have gone wild. They have experimented a lot in bed with Taemin's toys and Jongin's new gifts for him. They tried Taemin's restraints, ropes, cuffs and harnesses and fucked as much as they could. Jongin also made Taemin have a vibrator in his ass in public, and loved to tease his prince to the point that he eventually begged Jongin to take it out and fuck him inside a rest room cubicle. Speaking of cubicles and public rest rooms, they have also tried having sex in the corner of a full parking area, at the end of an alley, at the car's hood (all naked unlike their first sex by the car and by the street), and they ride on a bus only for Taemin to give Jongin a blow. One time, they had a late night bus ride back home when Jongin felt so adventurous and he fucked Taemin right there and then, as only half of the bus were filled with sleepy passengers. Taemin tried his best to be silent even if he wanted to moan out loud as he bent down while Jongin fucked him quickly. Because of the adrenaline that they're inside a public transport vehicle and because of the adrenaline of being caught by someone else, they finished off before they reached their destination.

For the next month, they decided to try keeping sex to a minimum as a form of discipline and self-control. They challenged themselves to not masturbate and agreed to only fuck when they really needed to, so their daily fucks got reduced to once a day, until it became twice a week. Jongin himself couldn't last by only having sex less than twice a week along with Taemin that got too thirsty and horny so they settled that they should have sex at least more than twice a week.

\---

Jongin was out for his prince duty when he met the Kang household's princess Seulgi. He was about to get something for lunch when she went to talk to him.

"Oh? Hello Prince Jongin! It's so nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"I'm good! I'm getting very accustomed to doing activities for my kingdom."

"That's nice to know. Uhm, are you still free to date? I mean, are you open on dating a princess this time?"

"Princess Seulgi, I'm so sorry but I'm into men. I mean, you are beautiful and all but I prefer cocks and ass over anything else."

"I see. If you're available, why don't you date Prince Jackson? I mean, among all the bachelors who went on your party, Prince Jackson and Prince Taemin were the only ones available. And knowing that you and Prince Taemin have-"

"Taemin and I are together."

"What?! You mean you and Prince Taemin are back together?"

"Back together, maybe but I think it's better to say that we're officially together."

"Really? How come-"

"He lives with me though sometimes, we stay at his palace. Your former date isn't single anymore, I'm so sorry for that."

"Ah no, I don't mind! Prince Taemin is a friend and he have rejected me back then."

"I'm sure there are a lot of men or princes out there that would like you, it's not just me or Taemin."

"So Taemin's plans are working.."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you remember back when we first met? During my 'date' with him? He was seriously furious because you humiliated him in front of everyone in your family. I'm.. I don't know but I think and feel that I need to warn you about this. He's only making you fall in love with him, only to leave and wreck you for revenge."

"I know. That's why I keep him closer to me, and to also make him fall in love in the process as he execute his plans."

"Wha?? How did you know about that?!"

"I have my ways, princess. I am a prince too and whether prince Taemin is being true to me or not, I would just deal with it myself. Thank you for this talk, I'll go ahead." Jingin walked away from the princess, while Seulgi wasn't sure ob what to do.

"Prince Taemin only wants to marry you so you could revive their dying empire!"

"Huh?"

"The Lees.. you are still new to this but his kingdom, it's going down especially his sisters have given up on living here! They are all living in America, and they all have American spouses! His mom even went back to Jeju Island while his dad is the only one keeping the palace in order! And if Taemin marries you, they'd be able to keep their kingdom alive since you would be his spouse, the son of the most powerful kingdom of Korea! He's only using you! He's using you for pleasure, for money and for status!"

"Princess, I also know that."

"And yet you'd still stay with him?"

"Just like what I've said earlier, whether Taemin is being true to me or not, I would just deal with it myself. Maybe that's one of his weaknesses, he discusses his plans openly so the other party have a clue on what they're up to. They don't know that a plan against them is on works and when they attack, the other is ready for it. In the end, they lose because of their carelessness and lack of secrecy in battle plan. See you around, Princess."

"Prince Jackson likes Taemin! I offered myself to him but since he didn't end up with you, he wanted to be with Taemin instead! He wants a new slave in Hong Kong so please do your best in protecting Taemin!"

"What? What are you saying?"

"Jackson would do anything to make Taemin his slave. He's also out to get revenge to his family so better protect him! That's what I could say for now." The Kang household's princess said and left even before Jongin himself walked away.

\------

Taemin was on his way back to the Kim's palace when a car stopped and a 6-foot tall man went out.

"Prince Taemin of the Lee household?"

"Yes I am. Is there any problem here?"

"None. I just want to talk to you. Can your chaffeur go outside for a while? I'll be discussing confidential things with you." With Taemin's nod, his chaffeur went out of the vehicle, still keeping an eye close to them for Taemin's safety.

"You can call me Jackson."

"I know you. Wang Jackson, the prince of Hong Kong. What's up?"

"You've dumped Prince Jongin, right?"

"Where did you get that information?"

"It's not important. I just want to confirm if you've dumped him or not."

"Yes I've dumped him but-"

"That means both of you are single, right?"

"It's not like that! I have dumped Prince Jongin but we're getting to know more about each other! We may still be on that stage but we're.. exclusive."

"Huh? You have contradicting answers! Ah, let me ask you this one then. Do you love him?"

"Love?" At the mention of love, Taemin became speechless. He can't utter even a single word because he himself was unsure if he loves Jongin or if he's still doing everything for revenge. He was still in denial even if he's still on for it to get back to him after being humiliated.

"No.. maybe not yet. It's too early to tell."

"Okay. That's enough for me then. Thank you." And in a snap, Jackson went out of the car and drove ahead.

"Taemajesty, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm.. I'm just really unsure."

6 months since Taemin went back to Jongin's arms, Jongin decided to take Taemin to his old house and back to his old life as Lee Shikyung. They went back to the small apartment where he and the couple that he treated as parents lived at before, to offer some fruits and ancestral rites to their urn.

"2 years ago, this has been my home. In a snap, I became the long lost prince of the Kim household. Back then, I was Lee Shikyung, a normal guy who lived in a lower class society. Here's my bed, then the kitchen, then the mini balcony where I used to hang out to clear my mind from all the stress in school. My life here is simple even though we struggled on financial expenses. There was a time that we only ate kimchi and rice, nothing else but I am thankful because the parents I know and grew up with worked hard in raising me, even if I'm not their real son. I miss them, to be honest, and I hope they're in a better place."

"Aren't you mad at them? They took you away from your real family and made you live in this place.."

"At first, I was surprised and realized that what they've done to my family and to me was such a grave crime. I mean, you stole someone else's child and raised them as your own, you lied to that child and made him believe that he came from you throughout his life until one day, he discovered the truth that he never came from you and you stole him from his real family who must've suffered from losing him. They may have robbed me and my family with the life that we should've lived, but I came to understand and forgive them. They're just a couple who wasn't able to bear children, and they were desperate so they did that. I actually felt sorry for them, because they have to do that to feel complete, even if they've compromised my real family's happiness and my own happiness. But my relationship with them was good as they've treated me just like their real son. I'm also very thankful for them for raising me instead of killing me, especially when dad told me that they were assassins."

"Oh my god.."

"Yeah, they used to but since they got me, they started a new life. Actually, I never regret meeting them and spending my life with them. All that I regret was not being able to see my real mom. She became ill because of depression since she lost me."

"Aw. I'm so sorry."

"Do you remember the face of the woman in my room? My dad said that's mom."

"Oh! I actually thought so. I mean, whose photos would be mounted on the walls if they were not as relevant as the queen? I'm sorry if I made you remember her."

"It's okay. Actually, my life and everything is going on it's right place. One by one, it's getting fixed. Maybe there are reason why it all happened. Maybe I was meant to experience to live on a lower class society so I would know how the poor feel. And now that I'm living my life as a prince, I would be glad to help them in every way I can."

"That's very good and very inspiring. You have such a good heart."

"And who knows? Maybe I was meant to be Lee Shikyung to meet you at the mart. I don't think you'd meet me at a mart if I grew up as Prince Jongin all my life."

"Hah. That night when you stole my first kiss.."

"Maybe I was meant to kiss you too! Because as the ordinary guy Lee Shikyung, I know your face! You've been my crush since you appeared on television."

"Wait, I'm your crush?"

"Yes. I actually have a scrapbook with all your photos from newspapers and magazines! I don't know where it is but when I find it, I'll let you have a look. You are my crush because you're so handsome, your lips are so plump and kissable! So when I had the opportunity to meet you, I did the craziest and most unforgettable thing a person could do - kiss you."

"Yes, very crazy and unforgettable! After helping a 6-feet tall bleeding man, my first kiss was the price to pay! Woah."

"Haha yeah. But I never thought that you'd help me. You could've just let me cry and bleed in front of that mart and bought whatever you wanted to buy that time and fuck off. Yet, you helped me. Oh, now that I remember, what did you buy at the mart on that night?"

"Actually, I wasn't able to buy anything."

"So you really went there to help me? And you went there to be kissed? I didn't stole your first kiss then. It was fated. It was meant to happen."

"Jongin, really?? You believe in those things?"

"Yes!I believe in destiny and fate! If it's meant to be, it's bound to happen whether you like it or not! And I think I'm really meant to be a part of your life. You have the same impact in my life because if any of those things didn't happen, I might've chosen another bachelor on my party."

"Should I thank you now?"

"Yes, you should thank me! Haha. But seriously, I believe a lot of things happened and a lot of roads were there to confuse me but in the end, all the roads led me to you. I'm very happy that you're with me now, and you're not just a crush that I see at the television shows. I guess dreams do come true and the impossible is possible. I love you."

"Oh my gosh, you're so cheesy! You're making my legs melt!"

"Eh? Why? We haven't done anything yet though! Haha."

Jongin stayed at his former apartment with Taemin for a week and he was surprised because Taemin didn't whine that it's too small, that his bed wasn't as soft and fluffy as his bed back in their palace, that the studio apartment only have a little bathroom with no tub, they only have a 24-inch television and Jongin only have a few clothes to change on. Taemin liked the simplicity of Jongin's former home and was also able to feel the joy of living together independently, without any help from their palace attendants and of course, cooking their own food.

"Shikyung ah, they told me that you're- oh, good evening, your highness. Good evening, Taemajesty."

"You call Jongin Shikyung?"

"Ah, he's still used to calling me Shikyung so I let him. By the way, he's Wonshik, my best friend. He lives at the other door. He's a neighbor."

"Nice to meet you, Taemajesty."

"Taemin is fine, especially you're Jongin's best friend. Ah! I remember him! He was that friend you drank with by the convenience store, right?"

"Ah ye, that's me." Wonshik bowed 90 degrees in respect to the other prince.

"I hope the money is enough.."

"Eh? Uhm it's more than enough but I got it for my savings."

"What money?"

"Ah, I paid him for a little favor. It's nothing."

"Yeah, it's nothing to him so just forget about it. I'm surprised that you're here. What's up?"

"We got fruits for mom and dad's rites. It's been 2 years."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Eish Wonshik! It's okay."

"Okay. Anyway, I'll go ahead. I promise I won't disturb you after I leave. I hope Taema- uhm, Taemin is okay to stay at this kind of place."

"I do! I enjoy it! I'm perfectly fine as long as I'm with Jongin." With Taemin's answer, Jongin blushed.

"Look at this motherfucker, he's going all red. Oh! I'm so sorry."

"Spared. You know that I love you, my best friend."

"Thank you for sparing my head. I'll really have to go so my life would be saved!! Have a good night!" Wonshik bowed again as he left while the two princes chuckled.

"He's funny. You have a great friend."

"The two of us grew up together at this apartment so we know each other well. He's a brother to me, especially both of us don't have siblings."

"I actually only have sisters too."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"I have three older sisters named Yejin, Chaerin and Sunmi. They're all in America though, as they got married and had a family there."

"Aw, you must be missing your sisters."

"I do but it's been so long since they chose to stay there. We only talk on rare occasions when we're all online to do video calls."

"I don't know if you know this but I have five sisters. They're Yoojin and Yoonji, then Hyojeong, then Hyeonah and Ahyoung. Yoojin and Yoonji, then Hyeonah and Ahyoung are fraternal twins. Only Hyojeong nuna and me were born alone."

"Your mom have that twin-bearing genes? Woah, that's so cool!"

"Yeah! I have a lot of sisters so that means I have lots of nieces and nephews too! Ah, I think they'd come on dad's birthday. It's coming up in 2 months."

"I'll be happy to meet them." Taemin smiled as he tried to listen to the sound of his own heart. He was trying to deny it, but every beat was loud enough to say that he's really falling for Jongin and all he could do is curse in the air.

On Sungsoo's birthday, Jongin's sisters arrived with his nieces and nephews, including their dogs - especially the dogs Jongin rescued almost a year ago.

"Jongin!!! How's our baby doing? We miss you so much!!" Jongin's sisters hugged him and smiled at Taemin.

"I'm doing good! I'm very happy that you're here! Ah, before I forgot. I think you know him already but I'd still introduce him. He's Prince Taemin from the Lee household, my boyfriend."

"I know you've seen me that morning but I'm here to redeem myself. I hope you'd accept me as your brother's boyfriend."

"We're actually happy that after all that happened, you still came back to love our baby brother."

"We know how much he loves you so we're happy that the love he have for you is reciprocated."

"We just hope that you'd last long and eventually get married. I hope you'd help our prince in doing the things he have to do as the next leader of our kingdom."

"I'll do my best to be of great help for him." Taemin bowed to his sisters and smiled at them warmly.

"I'm relieved that you chose Taemin. He suits you a lot."

"Why not? He's handsome and he's very firm in his decisions. I bet he'll really be able to help and support me."

"Thank you so much for trusting me as your brother's other half." Taemin bowed respectfully again but he was also feeling sorry because his initial reason to be with Jongin wasn't as good as what his family thought.

"Anyway, where's the kids?"

"They're with dad, who else would trap them all with a hug?"

"That must be so cute to see." Taemin giggled.

"Go ahead and get them!"

"Okay, grandpa's time is up!! Babies should greet uncle Nini too!!" Jongin grabbed Taemin's hand as they went downstairs where his dad was hugging all his grandkids.

"Uncle Niniiiiiii!" The cute little boy Jaebeom ran towards his uncle, then followed by his older sister Jaekyung.

"Hello!!!!! Aigoo you all grew up so fast!!! Oh my gosh you're all so tall!! Dad, would it be okay if I put up a modelling agency? These kids are so tall and very beautiful! I'll make them my muses"

"Hahaha. Oh well, it's in the genes."

"Ah by the way, babies!!! Say hello to uncle Mini, he's uncle Nini's love! Say hello to him!"

"Hello uncle Mini!!"

"They're so cute! What's your names?"

"I'm Yooji, this is Yoome and Yoobin. We're Yoojin's kids."

"Hello hellooo, I'm Jaekyung and this boy is Jaebeom! We have another baby brother, his name is Kyungjae and he's with mama Yoonji."

"Omo, your eldest twin sisters both have three babies?"

"Yeah they do. Yoonji nuna just gave birth to Kyungjae a few months ago."

"That'd be so adorable! Let's see him later, okay?"

"Sure, my love."

"Hello, we are Hojun and Seojun. We're Hyojeong's fraternal twin baby boys."

"Then these two are still very shy and very young, they're only one year old. This is Hyunseung, Hyeonah nuna's baby then this is Ahyeon, Ahyoung nuna's baby." Jongin said as he pushed the two strollers where baby boy Hyunseung and baby girl Ahyeon laid.

"They're so squishy!!! I want to pinch their cheeks!!! They all look so good!! They're so pretty! How could babies look like dolls in real life?!"

"Uhm, I guess it's in the genes? Haha."

Jongin and Taemin have bonded with the kids at their play room. Jongin was happy to see Taemin comfortable around his nephews and nieces, and was happy since he's not scared of going near them.

"Taem?"

"Um?"

"Do you like kids?"

"Uhmmm. If they're as beautiful as these kids then yeah, I like them and I want some."

"Taemin, kids aren't potato chips nor french fries. They're big bunch of life and responsibility."

"If you like kids and if you want kids then maybe I'll be able to love children more."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Uhm.. what if we'll have our own 10 kids, would it be okay?"

"Ask yourself. Would it be okay? Jongin, it'd be chaos for us! But let's see how 10 babies could coexist in one house without fighting and crying over toys."

But Taemin was wrong. The 10 cuties were all like Jongin's slaves. Jongin was like a baby whisperer and even if the kids were still very young, they understood him. He played with them and made them giggle. He also didn't get a problem putting them to sleep. He tamed the wild babies and made them obey him. Taemin thought of how Jongin disciplined them and was very impressed of his babysitting skills.

"You're so good with kids! That's great!"

"Really? hahaha. Actually, I was a babysitter of one of my neighbors back in my former home. Wonshik and I looked after three baby boys - one 3 year old baby boy and 2 year old twins until their mom goes back home."

"That's so cute! Maybe that's the reason why you get along with kids so much. Ah, I haven't asked you about this yet but I'm curious. What were your previous jobs?"

"Oh, so you're curious. Make some guesses then."

"How many jobs have you had?"

"I had 7 different jobs."

"Seven?! At what age did you start working?"

"I started working when I was 15 years old. Being a babysitter was actually my first job."

"That's a tough job for a 15 year old though.. you were still young to look after a baby."

"It wasn't that hard until they cry and until you have to change their diapers. But I think I learned how to do it well.. at least without vomiting at the sight of.. you know.. poop."

"Let's not talk about poop okay? So aside from being a babysitter, you also had 6 jobs.. I don't want to guess so just tell me about it."

"I have worked on a lot of construction companies. I carried wood and hollow blocks, also worked with cement and stuffs. I had that job when I was 18 and it became my work out as I built houses and some low-rise apartments."

"You got that body because of working in a construction company?? Woah. To be honest, your body is for a model."

"My mom and dad gave it to me. They're models, actually."

"Oh. Amazing."

"But before I worked at a construction company, I was a butcher. You know, chopping off different parts of pig and cow carcasses for markets."

"Wow. So you're used to see blood?"

"I do! I'm used to seeing and smelling blood but only blood from pigs and cows."

"That's a bit.. scary! So that means you could chop my head off if I make you angry?!"

"Most probably.. no. You're not a pig nor a cow, not even a chicken or lamb so you're safe."

"Thank goodness! I'm spared then. Any other jobs?"

"When mom and dad took me to their family's house near the sea during summer, I worked as a part-time scuba diver."

"Scuba diver? Woah! I've always wanted to do that with a companion! Can we do that? Would you want to go and scuba dive with me?"

"Sure, let's go to the beach on summer."

"Yey I'm thrilled! That'd be a dream come true for me, Jonginnie!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to try that but I don't have any companion. My sisters were all busy and they're not here, then dad is busy in keeping our empire intact. I grew up in Jeju island so I'm very fond of the sea. Maybe we could go there sometime.."

"I've never been to Jeju island though.."

"Than that would be great for both of us! I'm really excited for this!"

"I can see that. Hahaha. Aside from scuba diving, I also tried to be a fish dealer. You know, the tall and big guys that were told to help the fishermen take their fishing nets out of the water and also help them sort fishes? I did that."

"You must be really knowledgeable of fishes."

"Kind of, but I don't think I could remember all of them. Then before I became a prince, I was an art teacher at a kindergarten by day, then a gym instructor by night."

"You worked so hard. I admire your strength so much! You were exposed to such jobs at a young age when you should've been studying at a university."

"I just finished high school and I didn't go to college but it's fine because I hate studying the most. It's not for me."

"But if you'd be given a chance, would you take a shot on studying in a university?"

"It depends.. I actually don't know what I want to be and what I want in life yet, aside from the fact that I am a prince."

"You seem to be good on art, maybe you could pursue a degree in the arts."

"You've finished college, right?"

"Yeah. I majored in Musical and Film."

"So you're a musical and drama actor.. I see." _That's why he's very good in acting sincere,_ Jongin thought.

"Yeah. I have been exposed to music and acting since I was a kid. My mom was a former singer then my dad was a model and actor before he was crowned as the king."

"I guess it's also in the genes. And you couldn't hide talent. Do you sing?"

"Yeah I do."

"Do you dance?"

"Uhm, just a bit and only when I like it."

"Fair enough. Haha. Someday, I want to see you dance and I want to hear you sing."

"Maybe I could do that especially when I'm in the mood."

Since the kids were asleep, Jongin decided to play with their dogs. Taemin was all smiles as he bent down and touched the cute dogs too.

"You're not afraid of dogs?"

"Nope! I love dogs! We actually have two dogs, one white maltese then one brown toy poodle but they stay with my mom in Jeju island. Ah, now that I'm playing with these cuties, I miss them."

"What are the names of your dogs?"

"The white maltese is Adam and the brown toy poodle is Eve."

"They must be a cute couple."

"Yeah uhm, actually they're both boys. Hahahaha."

"Oh. Hahahaha. At least even your dogs are free to love whoever they want."

"Yeah. What are these cuties' names?"

"The big three are Monggu, Jjanggu and Jjangah. Then the three brownies are Simba, Nala and Kiara."

"The big three are poodles too, right? I think they're older than Eve. Eve is smaller than them. The three brownies are so cute too!"

"Yes those three are standard poodles. And these three, we actually just rescued them outside the palace. They were just born and left by their mom. Jaekyung and Jaebeom helped me rescue them."

"That's so adorable! They must be so little back then!"

"They were only the size of my palm, a bit big for the kids' hands though."

"Aw, those two must've loved them so much that they raised these three well." Taemin said as he genuinely smiled, happy to see Jongin's other sides but the more he get to know him, the more confused he got so he cursed under his breath again because fuck, he fell on his own trap of love when he least expected it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I was able to give you a story that's good enough. This is my first attempt to make a BDSM fic 😆


End file.
